totaldramatourofthefandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn
'Quinn, '''labelled '''The Mean Cheerleader '''was a contestant on Total Drama Tour of the World, and is currently competing in Total Drama Tour of the Seas. She was placed on Team Chris in Total Drama Tour of the World and was pared with Samuel before the new teams in Total Drama Tour of the Seas. She was then placed on Team Awesome Quinn is played by EBGR. Biography Quinn lives and grew up in New York, America. Quinn lives with her mother & father in a 2 story house right in the city of New York. She attends William Mc Kinley High School and is the lead cheerleader in her school’s cheerleader team-the cheerios. Quinn also is a straight A student and her speciality at school is English. Quinn’s family is rich. She basically gets everything she wants. However, being rich and being cheer captain, Quinn is caring, kind and friendly to everyone, unless it’s the occasional mean, nasty stuck up, I’m-so-perfect girl. Quinn has always been a hit when it comes to boys, mainly because of her good looks, but Quinn turns them down saying that she wants to meet a boy who she can trust and just doesn’t want her for her body, her wants her for who she is. Audition Tape Quinn: Uh, Hello, my name is Quinn. And I would be perfect for your show. I have so many qualities, duh as I would, actually, there are SO many that it would take me hours to list them. Pick me, and I promise high ratings. *winks at the camera* Total Drama Tour of the World Episode 1: Camp Wawanakwa Quinn arrives to compete in Total Drama Tour of the World and is placed on Team Chris is really really really hot. Quinn submits the entry of Katie's sister, and earns her team in coming second place. Episode 2: Egypt Quinn is sitting in economy class with the rest of her team complaining how sucky it is. Quinn starts the basket weaving challnge for her team, working extremely well. Quinn states in the confessional that her mother weaves baskets for a living. Quinn then speedily finishes her team's boat, leaving AJ stunned. Quinn then goes to find her team's camel, only realizing that she is alone. Quinn gets very angry that she has no team, so she gives up the challenge, and sits down to listen to her iPod to calm her down. AJ is trying to encourage Quinn while him and his team are paddleing. Quinn walks over to the finish line, after not completing the challenge. Her team loses. She is then shown in the confessional swearing. Quinn then votes for Brownyn at the elimination ceremony. Episode 3: Redwood Forest Quinn is sitting in economy class, alone in the corner, unhappy with her team's loss. When the challenge starts, Quinn jumps from the plane with ease and lands safely. She waves cheekily at AJ and Zoey to try and annoy them. AJ sticks his tongue out at Quinn. Quinn then replies by putting the loser sign up to AJ and rolling her eyes. Quinn then sees AJ and Zoey getting along well, and she doesn't like it. So Quinn walks up to Zoey and yells at her; causing Zoey to cry. Quinn is bored so she goes to explore the forest. Quinn walks around the forest paying no attention, just listening to her iPod. Quinn then falls into a black hole, screaming. Quinn opens her eyes, to reveal that she is trapped in a hole. Quinn yells out for help, hoping that someone can hear her. Quinn then hears AJ's voice coming towards her. AJ gets Quinn out of the hole. Quinn hugs AJ tightly and thanks him for saving her. Quinn then states in the confessional that what AJ did was pretty cool. Quinn's team doesn't complete the challenge, again and feels like quitting, but AJ consoles her saying that she is his friend and that she should stay. Quinn says that she will think about it. When Alejandro walks in Quinn doesn't fall for him. But, when he rips of his shirt to reveal his chest, Quinn stares dreamily. She is then shown in the confessional telling her self to focus. Episode 4: Paris In economy class again. Quinn is now getting annoyed and frustrated with losing all of the time. When the contestants walk out of the plane Quinn exited since they are in Paris, her home city. Quinn then goes to talk to AJ, telling him that she isn't into Alejandro, she just got distracted. AJ looks relieved. Quinn begs AJ not to tell Alejandro her plan to eliminated him. AJ says he wouldn't. Quinn hugs him. Later on, Quinn sees AJ and Zoey in deep convosation. So, Quinn walks up to them planning to destroy the moment for Zoey. Quinn walks up to AJ and kisses him, she stands back and blushes. Episode 4: London At the start of the episode Quinn is in the confessional saying how great the kiss with AJ was. At the challenge Quinn swears that she is going to win the challenge. She then talks to AJ asking him if he likes her in the way she likes him. AJ blushes, saying that she knows what he thinks. Quinn smiles and then hugs him. Episode 6: Las Vegas Quinn is sitting in economy class yet again, but then is surprise to see Zoey walk in. Zoey is then talking to AJ and she kisses him. Quinn's eyes the well up with tears and runs off crying into the confessional. At the pool in Vegas Quinn and AJ are talking. Quinn looks sad and tries not to cty why talking to him. Brandon then winks at AJ for some reason. Quinn walks off to her room. Episode 7: Niagara Falls Quinn kisses AJ since it is Valentine's Day, Quinn blushes. Episode 8: Translyvania Quinn is glad to be in First class for once, and to have a new team mate, Samuel. Quinn introduces herself to Samuel. In elimination that night, Quinn is upset for having to vote out Enrique since they new each other before the start of the game. Episode 9: Total Drama Action Film Set AJ suggests to Quinn that they should make an alliance with Zoey and Brandon. Quinn does not like this idea as she dislikes Zoey. But AJ reminds her about Harold, Leshawna and Duncan's alliance in Total Drama Action, and how strong it was. So Quinn accepts his offer with that. AJ and Quinn, later on in that episode try to set Brandon up with Zoey since, AJ only likes Zoey as a friend. When Quinn is on the train with Samuel, she is looking for AJ, since he walked in before her. When the train jerks, Quinn falls over, causing her to cut her knee. AJ sees Quinn and comes to help her. Samuel then walks off leaving Quinn and AJ alone. Episode 10: Australia! Quinn is exited that it is finally time for the merge, and smiles. In the challenge, Quinn states that she is the strongest competitor. Zoey agrees, but Quinn takes it the wrong way, Zoey walks off crying. When the contestants have to sing ''Sheer The Sheep, Quinn thougholy enjoys it, since she likes singing. After the challenge, Quinn is nominated to win an immunity idol, and wins. Quinn then learns that she has a spot in season two. Quinn hugs AJ with exitement. Episode 11: Jamaica Quinn is safe fro elimination due to her jumping off the cliff in time. Episode 12: Area 51 Quinn is electric shocked mutiple times, causing her to be drained of energy. Quinn decides that she has had enough, and starts to search for the exit. At the elimination ceremony, the vote comes down to Samuel and Quinn. Quinn knows that she is out anyway, so she votes for herself shamely. Before Quinn's departure, AJ runs up and kisses her, she kisses him back, trying to hold back tears. She then jumps out of the plane, and leaves. Episode 20: Total Drama World Tour Jumbo Jet Quinn is on the jury to vote for the winner. At first, she goes to vote for [Sarah to win. She thinks deeply, before changing her vote for Destinee to win. Total Drama Tour of the Seas Pre-Game Quinn arrives again for Season 2. She runs straight up to AJ and kisses him. Later when Chris says for then to choose a number between one and twenty-two for them to get their room mate, Quinn chooses box 14 and is pared with Samuel in a room. Episode 1: Exploring The Ship Quinn arrives and walks in her room, only to see that Samuel is already there. She starts unpacking her bags while talking to Samuel. She tells him that she didn't really want to be paired with him. Quinn then meets AJ's partner, Iris. Later on, Iris shows some interest in AJ, Quinn glares at her. Quinn starts to over react about it causing AJ and Iris to get confused, since Iris claims that she likes Samuel. Even more later, Samuel has a talk with Quinn. Stating that he'd hate to see her heart crushed randomly. Quinn smiles and says in the confessional that she would have never thought that she never would have thanked Samuel. Episode 2: Bermuda Triangle Quinn votes for Harriet in the elimination after being one of the winning teams in the challenge. Episode 3: Fright Down Under Quinn climbs up on the Sydney Bridge to join AJ. Only moments later to be joined by Iris. Quinn walks off, becuase she wanted some along time with AJ, and didn't get it. Episode 4: Smooth Sailing Quinn tries to shoot Gillian in the challenge, but in stead, Quinn gets shot by Gillian, Iris and some other contestants. Quinn and Iris also get into sort of a shooting war. Episode 5: New York! New York! Iris asks Quinn why Quinn hates her. Quinn doesn't answer the question face to face her but says in the confessional: "You know why I don't like her! She's better than me!...And I hate it when people are better and more perfect than me! *notices what she said* Did I just say that...on air? *starts fumbling with tape* Gimme the tape! How do you open this thing?! " In the evening, Quinn and AJ are staring at a christmas tree. Daniel then leans on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn doesn't seem impressed and tells him that she has a boyfriend. Daniel stops after that. At elimination, Quinn is afraid of being eliminated, and is surprised that she wasn't. Quinn is very thank full after that. Episode 6: Mexico Pity With the new teams, Quinn is picked to be on AJ's team, Team Awesome. She is very happy about this. Episode 7: Island of Nowhere Quinn hugs AJ telling him that they have a great team. Quinn also got her score for her 'Season 4 Total Drama' which she named Total Drama Australia. She scored a 9.5/10 for it. Trivia *Quinn resembles the user who plays her in some ways. *Quinn is 18 years of age.﻿ ﻿ Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Team Awesome Category:Team Chris